


Guilty Pleasures

by Pherae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Chocolate, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pherae/pseuds/Pherae
Summary: Aymeric only grinned, sly as a fox.Even when inebriated, this man was incredible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an old meme thing and I just remembered I had it sitting around in my docs, so I might as well put it /somewhere/

“Do not make me ask you again, my patience is growing thin.”

It has been a solid seven minutes now since Estinien first began asking for Aymeric’s whereabouts. There were knights strewn about the Congregation today, some tending to duties while others lounged in waiting, gossiping to pass the time away. Not one of them had seen Aymeric, and it was truly beginning to wear at what patience he still possessed.

Currently, The Azure Dragoon was trying his hardest to get information out of a much smaller and trembling knight in front of him. 

Inwardly Estinien chuckled - it was amusing just how scared this poor kid was, but he needn’t be, the dragoon wasn’t going to harm him despite how his voice made him come across.

“I… I _promise,_ Ser, I haven’t seen him all day! No one has, to my knowledge, so…” Estinien rose a brow, and the knight sheepishly placed a hand behind his head. “Honestly, I’m a little new here… s-so I don’t know where he could be...”

Rolling his eyes and letting out a loud huff, Estinien gave a subtle motion with his head to dismiss the knight, whom readily darted out of his way and joined a few of his chuckling friends by the brazier. 

Reaching under his visor, Estinien pinched the bridge of his nose. His patience was truly going out the window - it was Aymeric’s day off, one of the rare ones he actually took for himself, and he wasn’t at any of his usual places he liked to relax at. The fountain, the balcony near his Seat, or even drinking his troubles away in The Forgotten Knight. Nowhere. It was right now the dragoon wished he had some way to properly track him.

“Excuse me, Ser Estinien?”

A small voice below caught his attention, and Estinien cast his gaze towards them immediately. Another knight. Female, this time, from what he could tell; he remembered seeing this one around many moons ago, so she certainly wasn’t new in the field.

He was probably told her name once, but far be it if he could actually remember.

“You are looking for Ser Aymeric?” Estinien nodded, and she smiled. “I saw him earlier this morn. I was out on patrol and watched him exit the crozier and head towards his quarters. Mayhap he is there, unless you have checked already?”

His bedchamber...? Inwardly, Estinien muttered a curse. Of course he had forgotten to check there. But then again, it was the last place he would have deemed worthy to look, considering Aymeric rarely, if _ever_ spent his days off lounging in bed.

Estinien furrowed his brow. “Today is one of few that he actually gets time for himself. He would be a fool to spend it inside. But if it is as you say, I will be sure to check... so you have my thanks.”

With a wave of dismissal, Estinien was out the door and leaping into the sky, his next destination being Aymeric’s bedchamber. 

\-----

When he finally arrived, Estinien removed his helm, tucking it under his arm as he pressed an ear to the door. There was not a sound, and after a few raps against the aged wood, he swore he heard a loud clank against the stone flooring within. Curiosity - and a touch of worry - brimming, he turned the handle to allow himself entry. 

Except, it was locked - so he was still standing firmly in place and grinding his teeth in annoyance. 

“Fine, then.” Estinien hissed, marching his way back out the door with helmet once more neatly in place, before he leapt up onto the far windowsill that was connected to Aymeric’s room. 

The curtains were drawn, odd as it was; normally he left these pulled back because he knew Estinien liked to enter through this window when he came to visit and the door was locked. Which in itself was rare. Aymeric only occasionally saw fit to lock the door to his chambers while he slumbered, and most of the time, he forgot to do so entirely.

Carefully and quietly prying the window open, Estinien swore a silent vow to scold Aymeric if he actually _was_ sleeping the day away instead of taking the time to go somewhere nice.

Slipping inside, he pushed by the curtains and was met with darkness that was softly illuminated by the crackling hearth nearby. It was warm inside, thankfully, and he shut the window in a hurry to maintain that. Though, he did draw the curtains back and tie them messily in order to give the room a bit more life, which was met with a quiet groan from the large bed pressed against the far wall. 

“Truly? You chose to sleep all day away, Aymeric?” Estinien was beside himself at this fact, though his tone plainly held bits of amusement. “That is rather unlike you.”

Stepping closer, Estinien soon stopped in his tracks and gave a rather concerned glance at the floor, followed by the nightstand. There were several plates strewn about messily; three, as he could tell, and all lacked contents aside from the tell tale signs of what had been on them at one point. Kneeling, he inspected them… and gave a quiet sigh.

Chocolate, most likely several of Aymeric’s favorite treats from the crozier. It was a mystery to how many had been on the plates, but given the amount of chocolate residue left upon the white glass, it was clear there had been several. There were also, to no surprise, two empty rum bottles on the nightstand. 

Standing tall, Estinien crossed his arms as he locked his steel eyes on the other elezen, whom seemed to be sleeping, nestled in his blue linen blankets and feather pillows.

“Aymeric,” Estinien began, placing a hand on his shoulder to give a strong shove, “wake up.”

The Lord Commander merely groaned and attempted to roll over away from him, but the dragoon soon sat on the bed’s edge to make a strong point that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. All things considering, this was rather amusing. Though this was certainly the first time he could recall Aymeric doing something like this.

Had Estinien known he had been craving sweets lately, he would have bought the treats for him himself, along with a pint or two of alcohol. 

_“Aymeric.”_ The dragoon tried again, this time shoving a bit harder and being rewarded with a much louder groan. “Up. _Now.”_

It was then that Aymeric gave in and finally rolled to face him, crystal blue eyes opening halfway to meet Estinien’s. Despite the helm and visor he could still tell easily where the dragoon’s eyes were, because his gaze locked oddly perfectly with him. A large smile crept slowly to the Lord Commander’s lips, but at least he was awake and not ignoring him anymore, so it was certainly a start.

“Ah… I wasn’t expecting company…” Aymeric began, his speech slow with a hint of a slur to his words. 

...Oh, he was still drunk; that would be why.

“You should have known better, trying to sleep the entire day away in a mess of dirty plates and alcohol. What would Lucia think if she saw you like this, hm?” Removing his helm, Estinien settled it on the nightstand beside the rum bottles. “What in the name of the Fury drove you to drink so much?”

“Alcohol and chocolate make a glorious combination, dear one. I would offer you to try, but alas… I fear I consumed it all.” Aymeric laughed, quiet and low, and Estinien swore such a beautiful laugh could intoxicate him merely from the sound. “Guilty pleasure, as you can see.”

Estinien grunted, his gauntlets soon following his helm as he reached out to brush a few strands of hair away from Aymeric’s eyes. The other elezen was quick to appreciate the touch, raising his own hand to clasp it gently over the dragoon’s. With ease he guided it, and Estinien rose a brow as kisses began to be planted lovingly slow against his palm. 

“I fear I am more impressed you managed to down all of this at the same time,” Estinien began, feeling and seeing the smile once more spread across Aymeric’s lips as his frozen blue eyes narrowed mischievously, “as well, you managed to _keep_ it down. This would give me a horrid stomach ache.”

“‘Tis where we are different, you and I. Mayhap my stomach is far stronger than yours.” 

Estinien soon found a warm hand clenched around his wrist, and a forceful drag elicited a quiet yelp from his lips. He was leaning over Aymeric now, head aligned with his and arms at rest on either side to keep him held upright. It was near sinful just how beautiful he looked - raven dark hair lightly tousled, a flush of red staining his cheeks and lips slightly parted. 

The dragoon couldn’t draw his eyes away.

Aymeric grinned, “as are my cravings, you see.”

With warm palms against his cheek and lithe fingers gently caressing his skin, Estinien allowed Aymeric to lead his head down just a bit further so their lips could touch. A gentle kiss that soon became passionate and deep, as the dragoon greedily moved his tongue inside to drink deep the taste of his lover. It was intoxicating, just how needily the Lord Commander was responding to him in pleased hums, how his mouth tasted like berries dipped in deliciously bitter chocolate.

Skilled hands were pawing at his armor, and one pauldron had been dropped off of him entirely by the time Estinien pulled back and grasped those bony fingers tightly to halt him in his tracks. Aymeric licked his lips, the fire in his icy eyes almost daring the dragoon to tell him ‘not right now’, but there were still things that needed to be tended to today. Despite how his heated cheeks obviously told Aymeric that he too wouldn’t mind this, Estinien was fighting an internal war against his desires.

“Come now, it would only be for a little while, Estinien…” Aymeric cooed, pulling his hands free from the dragoon’s lax grip as he sat up, proceeding to wrap his arms around the other in a tight hug. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Estinien hissed, and though he wouldn’t admit to it, his heating body proved it certainly was working. 

Aymeric chuckled, his lips directly next to his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. “If I am?”

The dragoon snarled, wrapping his arms around the raven haired elezen in return as soft kisses began to assault his ears and jawline. Estinien sighed - half contented, half frustrated - before he moved back and pulled Aymeric down with him on the bed. Laying side by side, he’d hoped this would serve to calm the Lord Commander down and maybe avert his mind from such matters at this time of day, perhaps encourage him to lull to sleep again.

In reality, all it served was to give him a new vantage point, as his lips moved from Estinien’s jaw to his neck.

The dragoon growled. 

“You have had far too much to drink.” It was a grumble, one met with a laugh that sounded almost challenging. 

“Far from it. I am not even slightly drunk, my dearest.” 

Estinien huffed, "your breath and sluggish speaking shoots that lie in the foot, I fear.” 

Aymeric only grinned, sly as a fox.

Even when inebriated, this man was incredible. 

A sharp bite against his neck caused Estinien to growl louder this time, guttural and aggressive, but it did little to scare Aymeric away from him. He nursed at the mark he made against his neck, kissing it gently with a slide of his tongue as the dragoon ground his teeth together. He was still fighting that war. Desire was winning, ever so slowly. 

The moment Estinien heard his name whispered in such a sing-song tone, laced with teasing need, all thoughts were flung out the window as the war came to a screeching halt. 

Grabbing Aymeric’s shoulders, he changed their positions so he was looming over him and wearing a dominant glare. The Lord Commander had the nerve to smirk as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the dragoon down, crushing their lips together in a kiss that showed plain their desires. Estinien knew he would come to regret this later should the knights seek for them both - knew rumors _may_ start if they find them both holed up in Aymeric’s room.

But right now, he hadn’t the mind to care, heart pounding as his focus was purely on his lover; the one who worked his way into his life and claimed his heart with gentle hands. 

Maybe, just _maybe,_ the dragoon thought -- it wasn’t such a bad thing that Aymeric decided to stay indoors today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had ideas to take this further, but maybe later
> 
> maybe.
> 
> I say this about a lot of fics and it just kinda... yknow... never happens


End file.
